


Curly Love

by SoDistasteful



Series: Adorn [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Female Character of Color, No Dialogue, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoDistasteful/pseuds/SoDistasteful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krem loves Alora's hair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curly Love

Krem loved Alora's hair. He loved running his fingers through it. Twisting her thick black curls around his finger and watching springy coils bounce back when he uncurled them. The size of her is what he is fond of the most. Her hair is big and full of life. She usually didn't let anyone touch her hair but he is an exception. He loved the little sighs she made when he ran his fingers through her hair. Or when he rubbed scented oils in her hair massaging her scalp. The scent of lotus flower would fill the air. Alora didn't love her as much as he did. She always kept it in a big bun atop her head. When it's fighting demons or dealing with nobles she never let it down. But the times she let her hair go free are moments she isn't talking with nobles or fighting on the battlefield. It's the moments when she alone with him, she's relaxed and pacific. When it's just them, undisturbed. He loves her hair but no more does he loves her.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome. Wanna to talk.http://sodistastful.tumblr.com


End file.
